PAIN Just Like In HighSchool
by RainbowFez
Summary: Tony was more than just a bully in high school. Now Tony's in the metahuman prison and Barry wants what he had in highschool, pain and all, espesially the pain. That was his favoret part. The bruses werent just from fights.


So I made this for my friend...and myself. I know i was suposed to write a Barry/Oliver fic but I'll right that later. Just thought Dave might like this. Please review! I want to know what you think. This is my second Barry/Tony story and i think it might be better than the other one. If anyone has read that one too plaese tell me what u think.

* * *

><p>Barry Allen was the flash and he had a secret, a big secret. No one knew. No one except one Tony Woodward. Tony Woodward his high school bully… and ex-lover. Yes Tony who was now trapped in a prison bellow star labs used Barry as a fuck toy and Barry loved it. Iris assumed all those bruises he got were from the boy punching him and beating on him in the hallways. It was true they all were from Tony but they weren't all from fights. Tony was rough and he hadn't cared. He didn't care that he was smacked around, only that he got that huge cock in his ass. HE was willing to take a pounding if his ass was included in that. Now here he was alone at star labs, spinning in a chair wanting so badly to walk down to that cell and get the pounding he always loved. But would that be a mistake? Hell yes it would but could it be worth in? The more he thought about the more he thought it was.<p>

Who knew what kind a fuck a metal metahuman could do and now that he healed so fast the hulk of a man wouldn't have to hold back like in high school. Finally after a month of conflicting thoughts the flash made his decision. He would take the risk and get his reward no matter the punishment.

The prison was dark, the only lights coming from the closed in cells. When he approached the one he wanted the man inside was asleep against the wall. Barry's dick twitched thinking about what he was about to do. The door opened and Barry walked in. Silently he moved to hover over the man and in one swift motion pressed is ass down between Tony's legs and pulled him into a rough kiss. Almost immediately he was flung into the wall.

"You" Tony growled, pounding his fist into the other man's face. For a moment Barry saw stars. "You locked me in the hell and think you can just come in here and Kiss me!" the fist, now metal came pounding into Barry's chest. He felt one of his ribs break and heal almost instantly. Barry stood and pushed his chest into the others man.

"Fuck me" Berry breathed. "Take your anger out on me. Fuck me as hard as you want. Hit me! I can heal." Again a fist came and after that another. Barry fell to the ground being pummeled by metal fists. He felt his erection begin to grow.

"You actually want this" The bigger man laughed. He stood over the limp form watching his purple and blue skin heal.

"Yes" Barry breathed. The man above him chuckled.

"Like old times?" He hissed.

"No" Barry growled back. "Half the man's face and some of his arm turned into metal. He grabbed Barry by the shirt and slammed him hard against the wall.

"Don't worry. I won't hold back." Tony ripped the shirt Barry was wearing in two and ponded his fist into his chest.

"Yes" Barry howled in pain. He closed his eyes and focused on the pain of each wonderful punch. He shivered as his wrists were pinned against his head. He heard the cracking of bones. Then two pairs of metal lips assaulted him. Teeth bit into his bottom lip and he tasted blood. He opened his mouth to allow Tony's tong in. He moaned as Tony ground their bodies together. He felt the monster of a cock against his one. "Fuck me" Barry groaned but only received another hard bite. The teeth were relentless and he let out a sound of pleaser from the back of his throat.

They grinded together harder and Barry soon realized the body against his was completely metal. He gasped as Tony flung him against the other wall, pounding him face first into the hard metal. He growled as his pants were ripped off. He was upset that his dick was trapped, pinned between him and the wall but he let Tony continue. Right now he was Tony's and he was Tony's alone. He was his punching bag and bitch. This next part was the part he loved. He felt the hard dick at his hole. It was cold and he gasped.

"You really thought I would be skin when I fucked you. No you get meatal and you won't complain." Tony growled grabbing Barry by the hair and slamming his scull against the wall. The broken bone healed quickly.

"No I want this" Barry gasped. He felt blood trickling down his face but he didn't care. Whatever happened was healed now. "Fuck me as hard as you can. I want the metal dick to rip me apart. I want you to make me scream!"

And he did scream. Because just like in high school there was no lube but this time the dick was solid steel, unforgiving steel. Tony went balls deep right away. He was always strong enough to do that. It didn't matter if his ass was clenched. He could get that monster in him so fast.

"Take it bitch" Tony shouted ruthlessly pounding his ass. As he fucked he punched Barry. He hit everywhere, his sides his back, his face. Bones cracked and healed and Barry screamed so loud, louder than ever before. Because this was amazing. There was so much pain, so much wonderful burning pain. When tony hit his prostate the scream became a whimper almost as loud as the scream. That spot was hit again and again and Barry wriggled on the wall.

"Yes" He screamed. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" Tony laughed behind him. His shining metal body was covered in sweat. This Barry was so much better than the one in high school and he used to be great. It was so hard to find someone willing to be beat like this. He shoved his dick one time as hard as he could and a loud crack was heard. Tony froze. Barry had his head leaning against the wall but he was breathing.

"One second" Barry gasped. "Let me heal." Almost a minute past his cock felt restless trapped in Barry's ass not allowed to move.

"Ok" Berry gasped. He once again was pushed into the wall but this time the dick in him was slower and the thrust were less violent. Of course any normal person would say it was vicious but it's not what Barry wanted. He didn't know that the man behind him actually cared if he survived, actually cared about his wellbeing. This pace didn't last long though because the dick inside him shivered and Tony came into his ass, hard. When the dick was pulled out he was thrown to the ground.

Barry looked up at the man above him, no longer metal. His eyes traveled up from the huge soft dick, covered in cum to the rock hard abs and muscular chest to the angry face. Barry smiled but didn't get a smile back. The eyes that had one second ago been filled with so much rage turned soft.

"You're hurt" Tony said. Barry was surprised. There was no venom in the voice.

"I'll be fine. I heal."

"No you're hurt" he repeated. Tony attempted to stand to prove his point but only got to a kneeling position before he collapsed. He blinked and now began to pay attention to the ringing in his ears and the way his heart seemed to hurt with each beat. He kneeled again and glanced at the wall. There was blood everyone and more in a puddle on the ground. His chest was red and he realized he wasn't healing as fast as he thought. The world seamed to spin and everything went foggy. He vaguely felt someone pull him into his arms. The colors around him changed and he thought he must be moving.

When he opened his eyes again he was on the examination table in the lab. He was dressed in loos sweatpants and there was no more blood on him. His heart was beating fine and there wasn't any more pain. Sitting up was also easy.

"Tony?" Barry called. There was no answer. He was alone but for some reason he felt warm in his heart. Tony must have brought him to the lab dressed him and cleaned him up. For some reason that made him feel good, even better than the punches.


End file.
